


Fucked Like a Dog

by EmmKaye



Category: Peanuts, The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005)
Genre: Animal Insertion, Barebacking, Bottom!Sharkboy, Crossover, M/M, Raw - Freeform, Top!Snoopy, Unsafe Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmKaye/pseuds/EmmKaye
Summary: Sharkboy is finally enjoying himself for once, why did Snoopy have to try to one-up him? And just when it couldn't get any worse, Sharkboy is pressed into the ground. A control freak like him is used to being on top, even when bottoming. Snoopy seems to have a different agenda





	Fucked Like a Dog

Sharkboy’s scowl deepened. This was  _ not _ how this was supposed to turn out.

He had been genuinely enjoying himself mere moments ago, dancing and singing to himself. Amidst his enjoyable personal time, he had acquired an audience. Well, one audience member to be exact. Not letting the pressure of performance affect him, Sharkboy had ignored his nerves and let loose, shaking his hips and allowing his throat to fill the outdoor air and sing a tune. Of course, that’s when it happened: prompting Sharkboy to stop, the sole audience member had made it clear that he could do it better. Sharkboy had scoffed; there’s no way. When he tried to ignore the newcomer, he had been tackled.

Now here they were, tangled up together. What a predicament. Sharkboy couldn’t be too mad, though. After all, there was a quality to the audience member that he simply couldn’t ignore.

He was a dog. 

Little did Sharkboy realize, though, that he was not just a dog. No, he was a dog with an  _ agenda _ . 

As Sharkboy sat tangled on the grass, the dog got increasingly affectionate. After licking his face, the dog had moved on, slowly working his way down Sharkboy’s body. With his head down so low, Sharkboy was able to read his collar: Snoopy.

Snoopy continued to lick Sharkboy, stopping occasionally only for praise, which Sharkboy gave despite being a bit ticked off. The action was innocent enough on its own, but Sharkboy would realize soon what was going on. As Snoopy’s tongue excitedly made its way lower, it got steadily closer to Sharkboy’s groin. Snoopy licked more aggressively, though it seemed he accidentally grazed Sharkboy’s penis through the cloth of his pants.

Letting out an involuntary moan, Sharkboy twisted his body in an attempt to break free of Snoopy’s grasp. Snoopy had other ideas, jumping on top of Sharkboy and resuming his mission with no regard for Sharkboy’s apparent intentions.

“Let go of me, you animal,” Sharkboy growled. Snoopy remained undeterred. He eagerly licked Sharkboy again, plainly licking with a target in mind. The thinner Sharkboy’s patience grew, the larger his erection did. Finally, Sharkboy’s eyes lit up with recognition. He knew what Snoopy was after.

“Oh, so  _ that’s _ what you want, huh?” he sneered. “I see through your little game now.” He looked around; the place was deserted, not a soul around or a sound to be heard. Satisfied, he looped his thumbs under his waistband and quickly shed his pants. 

Snoopy eyed him innocently, though his wagging tail betrayed his excitement. Sharkboy smiled triumphantly, proud to have figured it out. Snoopy jumped at him, catching him off-guard and knocking him back onto the ground. As Sharkboy struggled under the weight, Snoopy went to work, licking and pawing at Sharkboy’s erection. Impatient, Sharkboy tried to knock him off. Instead, Snoopy overpowered him. Sharkboy struggled further, rolling over. With a glint in his eye, Snoopy immediately geared up behind him.

Sharkboy’s eyes watered, his cry muffled against the ground, as Snoopy plunged his entire length into him at once. Snoopy let out a happy sigh, rocking Sharkboy’s body. Unable to move, Sharkboy was helpless as Snoopy pushed into him again and again. It was humbling sure, humiliating definitely, but also…… arousing. Normally, Sharkboy maintained control—he  _ demanded _ control. He wrestled with the thought of fighting back for the control he craved, but this time—this one time only, he decided—was for Snoopy. He remained powerless on the ground.

The spoiled dog had power over him and he  _ knew _ it. Gripping Sharkboy as best as his paws could, Snoopy continued to hold him down. Luckily, his penis was much smaller than what Sharkboy was used to. At the same time, though, it left Sharkboy feeling somewhat unsatisfied. 

Suddenly, Sharkboy growled as Snoopy hit his prostate once, then again. The beagle was getting close; Sharkboy could feel his strokes getting more and more desperate. 

“Not…. inside…” Sharkboy grumbled amidst the jostling. That was a mess he didn’t want to have to deal with after this whole ordeal was finished.

Snoopy did not heed his warning. As he neared his climax, the dog let out a howl and a whine and buried himself deep inside Sharkboy. As stream after stream of cum pumped out of Snoopy, Sharkboy felt heat gather inside himself. Unable to help it, Sharkboy’s body tensed as the riveting orgasm ripped through him, turned on by the filthy feeling of Snoopy’s hot jizz filling him. He let out a roar that tapered into a moan as his climax rocked his body and he sprayed the ground in front of him over and over, covering it in hot ropy cum. 

Snoopy finally withdrew his flaccid penis with a sound that made Sharkboy grimace. As his orgasm calmed down, the dog sniffed at Sharkboy, then tentatively licked first his face, then his twitching dick.

Sharkboy moaned under his breath, waving the dog away. Snoopy obediently walked away but returned soon after. He pushed his dog bowl up to Sharkboy and pawed the dirt, whining. 

Sharkboy understood immediately and, cupping his hand, scraped up his settled cum from off the ground and into Snoopy’s bowl. Snoopy wagged his tail in appreciation and Sharkboy begrudgingly patted his head, secretly wiping the cum from his hand into his fur. As he pulled his pants back over the dog jizz that ran from his swollen ass and down his leg, Sharkboy grimaced. This was an adventure he would  _ never  _ tell his friends about. They’d have to see it for themselves in his dreams. 


End file.
